1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device capable of compensating for skews.
2. Related Art
Transistors included in a semiconductor device may be divided into a typical case, a fast case and a slow case. In the typical case an operation speed belongs to an operation range according to an operation characteristic required by a manufacturer. In a fast case an operation speed is faster than the typical case. For a slow case an operation speed is slower than the typical case. Differences in operation characteristics of transistors lead to skew variations according to PVT (process, voltage, and temperature) variables.
In detail, skew variations according to PVT variables may include a process variation, a voltage variation, and a temperature variation. The process variation includes cases in which current characteristics of a transistor varies according to a variation in the thickness, width/length (W/L), sheet resistance and threshold voltage of a gate dielectric layer. The voltage variation may be according to a variation in a power supply voltage (VDD) supplied to a semiconductor device. The temperature variation may be influenced by an operation of the semiconductor device.